


Unforeseen Collision - A Star Wars Multishipping Tropefest

by NotThatLamia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlets, Multi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, and it's basically my superpower, each chapter about a different ship, it's called multishipping for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatLamia/pseuds/NotThatLamia
Summary: Star Wars ficlets as I write and publish them on tumblr.Chapter 1: Poe x HoldoChapter 2: Poe x Finn





	1. Poe x Holdo - "I like him"

 

 

She did like him. Actually, more than she cared to admit.

 

For the longest time, she had thought it was normal. She had thought them maternal feelings: a natural instinct to protect all her subordinates, especially when they were younger and less experienced than her. Especially when they had never fought in a war before. She had been the youngest in her crew when the Death Star had exploded, and it was frighteningly easy to remember how daunting it could feel. And yet she should have known they weren’t maternal in any way. He wasn’t much younger than her, after all. And the way she liked him was nothing like the way Leia did.

 

Really, now it seemed stupid she hadn’t figured it out before. As if she had never needed to chastise herself for feeling all tingly after a particularly vicious argument with him. As if she hadn’t almost started looking forward to their next fight. As if she wasn’t disappointed those few times when he simply chose to follow her orders. Leia had needed to fight with him in the past even more than she had. She had witnessed many a confrontation between the two of them. And Leia was always in the right, of course, as he was always in the wrong. Yet, his motivations sometimes made sense in a totally unusual way. He was allowed to see things from a different perspective. He was allowed to be an optimist, and she envied that more than anything else. But his intensity also made him even more attractive in her eyes than he already was. And that was no small feat.

 

Everyone could see he was handsome, and she wasn’t one to deny the obvious. She wasn’t the only one to admire his purposeful stride or the small hair flip he always did when he took off his helmet, after all. And she clearly liked the way the uniform fit him. Almost as much as she liked it when it was casual clothing he chose to wear, and everything he had on seemed to be half a size too big. Yes, it was unprofessional and totally shallow to notice things like that, but it was also nothing but the truth. 

 

It was also therapeutic in a way, knowing that she was still human because of the crush she had on the dashing, reckless pilot ten years her junior, and of the way her fingertips prickled every time his black curls threatened to cover his forehead.

 

And yet, as much as her body wanted her to, she would have never acted on it. 

 

It wasn’t love. It wasn’t even proper lust. It was chemistry. It was the idea that in a different life, in a different universe, they could have worked well together. She knew he could feel it too. The sparkle between the two of them, the many times he had tried to confront her in those past few days, had been unmissable. 

 

No. She didn’t act on it. 

 

And, now, she never would.

 

 


	2. Poe x Finn - "You patted my stomach"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even ship it, but I'm not blind either.

 

 

Once, when Finn was still called FN-2187, a group of stormtroopers was killed in action. Not an unusual occurrence, actually: you knew, since the moment you donned the white helmet and armour for the first time, that one day you would leave your military base to never return. It wasn’t the disappearance of the soldiers which struck Finn as an event of some interest, then. It was the way FN-0945, who was standing next to Finn when the news got to them, had reacted. He had sighed, looked at the sky, and whispered: “I hope their gods took pity on them and allowed them into their heavens”. That was the first and only time Finn had ever heard anyone mention the word “heaven”, or even merely hinted at the existence of a god like the old ones, those self-aggrandising ideas that the wild imagination of the inhabitants of that small blue planet in the Milky Way - Earth, as he would much later get to know it - kept creating. And yet, the likelihood that a magical, joyful place where you could be sent after death actually existed kept gnawing at Finn’s brain.

He hadn’t thought about that day for a while. Actually, it might have been the first time since he had left. The image of those who had been his fellow soldiers came back to Finn, triggered by the weekly tidying up of the room he had been assigned. He was taking a look at the dusty mess under his bed, when he heard a knock on the door. Finn stood up, grasped the door handle, pulled it, and unexpectedly found himself before Poe, leaning on his door frame. Finn’s friend had his arms crossed and his lips curled into the hint of a smile. “I’ve only just realised”, he said, “you patted my stomach.”

Finn frowned, trying to remember what he was referring to. “When?” he asked.

Poe stood straight and uncrossed his arms, placing his palms on each side of Finn’s door frame. “The other day,” he said. “After the blast. You ran to me and kinda hugged me, and patted my stomach.”

A sudden memory of the day resurfaced in Finn’s mind. It had been a full few days and he was struggling to keep up with everything that had happened. “I suppose I did,” he acknowledged. Then, unsure of what Poe exactly meant, he mumbled a “Sorry”.

“Oh, don’t apologise”, said Poe, stepping - or maybe striding, as Poe was many things, but he was not indecisive - into Finn’s room, looking inquisitively at the stuff scattered around the place. “You’re welcome to do that again whenever you like.”

Finn was dumbstruck, uncertain once again about the meaning of his words. Then he noticed that Poe was still smiling, and Finn had not lived long, but he had seen people smile that way before. So he just stepped closer to him, grabbed the lapels of Poe’s jacket, and, before he could ponder on an explanation of his own actions, kissed him full on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds, and Finn soon tried to move his face away from Poe’s to check his reaction, when he felt Poe’s hand curl at the nape of his neck and pull him closer. And then Poe’s lips started moving against Finn’s, and Finn still had doubts any kind of heaven existed, but if it did, it could not be anything better than this.

 

 

 


End file.
